Polaroids and Memories
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: A bunch of snapshots/photos from Alec and Magnus' photo albums through the years. A lot of it is fluff and there's more of a description inside. No spoilers for City of Lost Souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first attempt at a longer Malec fic, I guess it's not really a story but a bunch of snapshots and descriptions of photos they have in albums or framed around the apartment. I liked the idea that they would have many photos lying around, some will be from their trip overseas, from the Institute or just of the shenanigans they get up to.  
I really want to point out that each point is not **_**always**_** going to begin with "A photo..." or anything similar as it just gets repetitive, just keep in mind they are descriptions of the photos they have. They are not in any particular order either.  
I really hope you like it! **

Magnus dressed as a matador chasing around Alec, who thought matadors were not supposed to do the chasing.

A really relaxed moment between Izzy, Jace and Alec who are all laughing at the camera, Jace in the middle, in Shadowhunter gear, with his arms around the other's shoulders.

A photo of a small boy with a mop of black. His legs are splayed out in front of him and he's holding a wrapped present, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Magnus would never tell Alec that he stole it from the Institute because he thought it was too cute.

Magnus with a carefree smile in nothing but a coconut bra and a grass skirt over his shorts on their side trip to Hawaii. It took Alec several tries to take the photo because he was laughing so hard.

Izzy, dressed in a bright red, form fitting dress with a tiara on her head, and Magnus, wearing a sparkly, deep blue blazer and silver shirt, pulling pouty faces at the camera during Isabelle's 18th birthday party.

Jace and Alec with their arms wrapped around each other and a fresh parabatai rune on their skin after the ceremony.

Alec lying on the sofa, fast asleep, an open book about demons in hand with Chairman Meow, who was also asleep, in the crook of his elbow. Magnus couldn't stop himself from taking a photo of his two babies.

Magnus placing a kiss on Alec's cheek, while he looked down to his feet when they were caught in the rain in Paris, a colourful umbrella that was held by Alec serving as a background for the photo and their only shelter.

Alec and Magnus sitting cross-legged on the floor with millions of cherry blossom tress behind them when they went to Japan during Hanamai (blossom viewing).

A group photo of Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Jordan, Maia, Alec and Magnus squished close together: Maia in front of Jordan with his arms around her waist, Izzy pecking Simon on the cheek, Jace and Clary smiling gently and Magnus pulling Alec close by the hips.

Alec standing next to a man dressed as a Roman soldier, staring wearily as the man posed with a bloodied sword. Magnus had to force Alec to refrain from trying to compare weapons, telling him that the man's one was _not real._

Magnus in the middle of pulling Alec on top of him for a kiss while they were lying on the grass in Central Park. A light blush already prominent on Alec's grinning face.

Alec and Magnus sitting on a rock next to a giant tortoise in the Galapagos Islands, only to find out later that they were sitting on another tortoise shell.

Magnus 'trying to fit in' wearing a khaki shirt and shorts, pretending to hide in the long grass while Alec stood to the side of him, taking photos of a herd of elephants off in the distance when they were on Safari in South Africa.

After much convincing, Magnus got a picture of Alec kissing the Blarney Stone in County Cork in Ireland. He looked quite ridiculous considering in order to do it properly Alec had to sit down, arch his head back into the deep crevice and kiss the stone upside down, while gripping two iron railings.

Alec and Magnus equipped with scuba gear, heads just above the water's surface, smiling with their snorkels, before they dived down to explore the Great Barrier Reef.

Magnus wearing a black and white striped shirt and hat, in the middle of trying to convince their guide to let him steer the gondola as they travelled down the narrow passages in Venice.

A close up of Magnus pulling Alec into an unexpected kiss.

A young family photo at Alec's 11th birthday - him sitting in the middle with a blazing cake on the table, Izzy giving a toothy smile holding a small Max in her arms off to Alec's left and a sulking Jace to his right (he was just upset it wasn't his birthday).

Magnus copying the pose of a glass cased terra cotta warrior, trying not to laugh.

A bird's eye view looking down on a bare-chested Magnus and Alec, who were smiling up as they lay on Magnus' bed for the first official night they would share since Alec moved in.

Alec lying face down on the bed in their hotel room in London after Magnus dragged him around shopping for ten hours.

Magnus in his green silk pajamas and purple dressing gown with gold trim surrounded by a ridiculous amount of Easter eggs after Alec got up at 4AM to hide them so his boyfriend could have an Easter egg hunt.

The apartment's living room littered with magazines, books and shredded pieces of tissue _everywhere _and Chairman Meow sitting in the very middle of the mess, looking up innocently. Alec had told Magnus he couldn't be mad if he was the one who left the tissue box on the coffee table in the first place.

Magnus, shirtless, lying stomach down with a vibrant red rose between his teeth and rose petals scattered around him on the bed for their first Valentine's Day together. Behind the camera Alec was blushing violently.

**Did you like the first round? Please tell me what you thought! Reviews are always awesome!  
On a side note, some of these places I've been to and experienced and in here they are jazzed up Malec-style, but most I have not, I did check if my facts are correct (and hopefully they still are) but I wouldn't really know.  
Also, if there is anything you'd like to suggest, feel free :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! Wooh! Thanks so much to you guys who favourited, alerted and reviewed, I loved reading which 'photos' you liked the best, I **_**will**_** reply to you, it's just that I was super busy and really only have time to post this now and then I have to get off.  
By the way, the next chapter may take a little time to be uploaded, since I go back to school on Monday... Happy reading!**

After an hour of struggling Magnus snapped a photo of Chairman Meow wearing a holiday themed sweater, half of his little body is puffed up fur, the other, colourful wool.

Jace pulling a face the exact moment Magnus pressed a kiss to his cheek.

For his birthday, Magnus woke up alone in the apartment, with a little noted on Alec's pillow. It told him to go to the bathroom and have a shower. When he finished there was a pre-written message on the mirror, only noticeable with the excessive steam. He followed these little instructions all through the house until they led him to an envelope. Inside was a picture of Alec with his legs crossed and a bow on his chest, a post-it note said "You get me. Happy Birthday". Magnus loved the picture; it always reminded him of that day.

A very young looking Maryse without the hardness of pinched features to her face and her arms around a 7 year old Alec smiling cheerfully as Alec tried to look at her.

Alec licking his Nutella and raspberry ice cream from a store in Italy with over five hundred flavours, with Magnus licking Alec's temple instead of his own rainbow and bubblegum ice cream.

An extravagantly dressed man standing too close for comfort to Alec during the gay pride parade in Sao Paulo, although, when he made a grab for Alec's backside Magnus didn't find it funny anymore and intervened, yelling something about that being _his_ property, no one else's.

Magnus wearing a sombrero big enough to shelter Alec from the blazing sun as well, for the photo he was pulled into a bear hug.

Alec wearing a _very_ unimpressed expression and a beaming Magnus by his side because he had finally managed to spike Alec's hair up with his glitter gel.

Magnus pulling Alec into his lap as they prepared for a rickshaw ride along a river in China.

Both of them standing in front of the famous castle, Schloss Neuschwansteinin Germany because Magnus hadn't been there since King Ludwig II built it in the late 1800's. Alec thought it looked more like something out of a fairytale than real life.

An old photo of Magnus, who still looked the same age, dressed in common Victorian gentlemen attire. Alec had a secret '_thing'_ for the Victorian Era and for guys in suits, so he insisted on putting it in the album without further explanation.

During the festive season the couple was sitting in front of the fireplace with Chairman Meow in the middle, who was wearing a tiny Santa hat.

After a failed stint of tango dancing Magnus spontaneously grabbed Alec and dipped him, not expecting both of them to end up on the floor, but the shot Izzy got of the dip made them look like professionals.

Izzy thought it was funny to take a photo of a passed out Alec slumped in a chair, his hair all ruffled and glow sticks halfway up his arm and around his neck. Magnus _had _to put it in the album and Alec swore revenge as well as to never drink again.

Alec piggy backing Magnus on the lawns in front of the Eiffel Tower, his arms outstretched with an overjoyed grin on his face.

When Magnus came home late one night he snapped proof of Alec cheating on him – sleeping on his side of the bed was Chairman Meow, an unconscious Alec had his arm outstretched, touching Meow's paws.

A shirtless Alec handcuffed to their large bed. Magnus hasn't told Alec yet that he still has a copy.

Magnus took a shot of himself on the beach during sunset, behind him, written in sand, 'I LOVE YOU ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD'.

Alec, Jace, Izzy and Simon at Magnus' 'Nerds and Jocks' themed party. Magnus had allocated who would be who, and he was very pleased with his decision to make Simon and Jace Jocks and Izzy and Alec Nerds. Izzy was a pretty sexy nerd in knee high socks, black heels, chequered short shorts, a white shirt with a black tie and completely equipped with pens, a ruler, a pocket protector and calculator, although, to Magnus, Alec looked _divine_. He wore simple black slacks and white shirt but added a red bow tie, suspenders and thick framed glasses.

A padlock, amidst various other padlocks on a chain link fence, with the inscription 'Magnus & Alec'.

Alec laughing at Magnus, who had fallen into a pile of leaves during an autumn stroll through Central Park.

Jace and Alec all grown up, laughing and with training weapons in their hands, paying no attention to the camera.

Magnus took a photo of Jace and Clary in front of their new home with Simon, Izzy and Alec by their sides, all of them looking a little older, but happy nonetheless.

Izzy snuck into the training room one afternoon and got a photo of Alec doing push-ups while Magnus sat on Alec's back, filing his own nails.

A close up of an overly grinning Alec with Magnus on the bed in the far background covering his eyes with one arm and using the other to lift his middle finger to the camera, obviously he wasn't too thrilled with Alec opening the curtains so early in the morning.

**Please tell me there is someone else that thinks Alec would look totally f**kable with glasses on (not that he doesn't already). Also, the one about Magnus' birthday I was thinking of, one day, continuing it – What are your thoughts... to continue or not to continue, that is the question.  
The padlock scene is about a real bridge in Paris where lovers inscribe their names on a padlock and throw the key into the river.  
The castle I mentioned looks pretty awesome too.  
Fun fact! Three or four of these little moments my brothers have done for their respective wives or girlfriends, I obviously changed them to fit Magnus and Alec.  
REVIEW PLEASE! I'd love to get to double digits with this chapter :') please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! I think it's been due for a while now, but thinking up ideas is getting increasingly difficult, but all your reviews and favourites/alerts have really kept me going! Thank you! And I most definitely will get back to those who reviewed about my other fic "It's just my party now" (if you're reading this), but once again, I'm strapped for time and should be in bed rather than uploading, hee hee. Enjoy!**

Simon, Izzy, Clary, Jace, Magnus and Alec sitting on a ledge in Idris during the celebrations after the Great War, there faces lit up due to the fireworks display.

Magnus with his arms wrapped around the Shadowhunters body high up in the sky in a hot air balloon for the couple's anniversary. Alec is trying to look away with a smile on his face while Magnus places a chaste kiss on his neck.

The boys in the middle of seeing who could finish their very generously sized pints in an Irish pub. For the record, Magnus won, Alec only had a sixth left but he said Magnus only won because he had more experience with "this stuff".

Alec looking terribly embarrassed with Magnus at his side wearing a kilt.

For Clary's fancy dress birthday party the couple dressed as Victorian gentlemen. Magnus knew that Alec would be secretly thrilled, but he was just glad to be able to dress Alec up in a waistcoat, top hat and cane. His outfit had a more Magnus flare to it, with a sparkly 'M' embossed onto the coat pocket, glittery purple shirt and neon blue tie.

Magnus grasping a slightly grown up Clary's hand and thrusting it forward, showcasing the large diamond ring on her ring finger. She was blushing shyly and Magnus was in the middle of saying "Oh my God" to the camera.

Simon and Jordan grinning mischievously and Alec next to both of them, holding a guitar. He had been a replacement for one of the band members, demonstrating surprising talent, Magnus was so proud.

Magnus found this picture perfect moment on the couch when he came home from a three day business trip – Alec wrapped up in one of his green dressing gowns, clutching onto his pillow, fast asleep.

An early Lightwood family photo – Maryse holding newborn baby Alec in her arms and Robert, smiling, looking proud as punch, with his large hands on his wife's shoulders.

Simon, arm thrown around Alec, yelling something to the camera, pointing forward with a coloured drink in his left hand. It appeared that he had not learnt his lesson after the rat incident and got very drunk at a club Magnus had invited them all to.

A full body shot of Magnus and Alec, side by side at one of Magnus' famous parties. The dance floor was behind them and coloured lights shone above them. Alec made an attempt to secure his arms around his boyfriend's waist but Magnus draped his left arm across Alec's chest and hooked his leg around to the back of Alec's thigh, he gave the camera a sexy look and Alec remained pretty embarrassed with Magnus' current position _on _him.

Another shot during Magnus' party where Alec was pressed up against a wall by his sparkly boyfriend, who was administering _very_ friendly and vertical 'CPR'. Alec had noticed Izzy holding the camera; with wide eyes he raised his hand to block the image, just like an unwanted paparazzi shot.

Perhaps Magnus' favourite photo of Alec; he took it from the bed as Alec emerged from the en suite after a shower, a towel around his waist, hair in complete disarray and the perfect flush from the steam. He was holding a toothbrush but stopped to smile at a camera ready Magnus.

Alec gripping onto Magnus' waist for dear life before he sped off through the streets of Italy on their hired Vespa.

Izzy had an evil grin plastered on her face as she pushed both Magnus and Alec's heads in for a kiss – said grin was only visible because she was smaller than the two and could be seen in the gap between their chests.

During their trip Alec made a point of emphasising who packed the lightest. He took a photo of the vanity in one of their hotel bathrooms, focusing on Magnus' assortment of moisturisers, eye liners, hair-care products, eye shadows and glosses. Magnus insisted they were all 'essentials'.

Alec proudly holding the cherry stem which he had previously knotted in his mouth – without hands – and Magnus sitting beside him, he did not reveal how incredibly turned on he was after that particular display.

Three year old Alec cradling baby Izzy in his own tiny arms on a chair, his eyes wide in awe and excitement as he held his baby sister.

Izzy and Jace pulling a very stubborn Alec onto the dance floor at Pandemonium. It was only later on, when Magnus joined, that Alec was convinced to stay – after a few _persuasive _moves of course.

Another training room snap, where Magnus was sitting on Alec's feet as he did sit-ups, rewarding Alec with a kiss each time he completed one.

Magnus never understood why Alec liked being a morning person, but he found _the _reason to get up early, when, on the rare occasion, he was awake and found Alec doing the crossword in the paper, a pen poised in his mouth, the early morning sun shining on him. Magnus took a photo as an incentive and reminder that his boyfriend looked delicious in the morning and _that_ is what he was missing out on.

A gentle kiss shared between the two with the New Year ball drop behind them and fireworks exploding into a kaleidoscope of colours.

Jace and Alec had only been living in the Institute together for six months and they were already best friends. On day they had talked non-stop about this _huge_ adventure they were about to take. Maryse snapped a shot of both of them before they left, little backpacks on their back filled with sandwiches. According to her, they made it to a nearby park, ate the sandwiches and came home, all before nightfall.

What would have been a lovely shot of Isabelle and Clary, if it weren't for Jace photobombing behind them.

**So? What did you think! Can I ask to reach 20 reviews this time?  
I like to think Izzy just waits around ****with a camera to catch Alec and Magnus and then sends it in the mail to them with evil little comments attached to them, hahaha.**  
**At the moment I have a lot of tests coming up and for some fantastic reason my body decides to get the flu, so I will be sticking with this fic I just don't know when the next upload will be, please don't lose faith in me! D:**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh** my goodness, I finally have gotten another chapter up, I'm so sorry. I'll have a longer Author's Note at the end, just so you can get to reading this now.  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favourited and alerted, I hope I got back to you all. You're better to me than I am to you!**

Magnus taking the clichéd photo of him holding up the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

_Once,_ just once does Alec comment on a pair of jeans Magnus was wearing and he comes to the apartment to find ten pairs of them in different colours laid out on his side of the bed. He took a photo of it and sent it to the warlock with the caption "Not happy" in which he got a reply saying "Don't make me get rid of all your regular jeans because I will, and then it will be those or nothing: nothing is preferable"

Jace and Alec sitting on either side of Max on his bed (he was under the covers, they were above) and an open book between them. Max loved it when Alec and Jace read to him, especially because they'd put on silly voices.

Six year old Alec holding onto a flimsy piece of string that was tied to Church's collar. The cat remained unmoving from its warm spot in the sun despite Alec's vainest attempts to "take him for a walk".

The boys sitting on a stone bridge with a picturesque Swiss landscape behind them accompanied by the setting sun.

After a few too many Magnus and Alec _grinding_ against each other, their hips connected like jig-saw pieces and their legs entwined mind-bendingly. Izzy thought it was hilarious. Poor Jace averted his eyes.

Magnus got this sent to him on his phone and he _had_ to print it out. It was Alec holding up a wide-eyed Chairman Meow, and over-exaggerated expression on Alec's face with the comment "See what you miss out on when you go shopping"

Alec was minding his own business when he was suddenly subject to a game of 'stacks on'. Unfortunately, it was stacks on Alec, who, by the time Maryse caught the photo, had Isabelle, Jace and Max on top of him and only his very messy hair was visible. His siblings however, where all smiles to the camera.

The boys with colourful – non dangerous – drinks in martini glasses posing for an overexcited Izzy who had the camera.

After a long discussion and semi-argument about the elements on the periodic table, Alec came home to see Magnus in nothing but a buttoned up lab coat and fake glasses. When Alec re-closed the door to regain his composure in the stairwell he heard Magnus call "But baby, I thought you liked science!"

Magnus leaning closer to Alec whispering something while Alec's cheeks steadily turned a dangerous red – and it was not just because Magnus had his hand high up on his thigh.

A jar with one hundred little rolled up pieces of paper that Alec received on his birthday. Each paper told him one of the top hundred things Magnus loved about the Shadowhunter – some were quite blush-worthy as Alec soon found out.

A bright, happy, framed photo of Max that was always accompanied by a burning candle on the mantelpiece.

Alec found an old photo of Magnus, still looking pretty much the same, just different clothes with a young boy also with Asian features and, from what he could tell from the black and white photo, light coloured hair. He held a cane in his hand and the boys where smiling. Magnus had told him with a fond expression on his face that his name was Jem and by that look Alec didn't feel jealous because he could see nothing but friendship in the warlocks' eyes.

Jace and Alec messing around in the snow that accumulated beside the Institute. They both were about thirteen and were ready to launch snowballs at each other.

One of the photos Jace received, this time it was Magnus and Alec in front of the crystal blue seas in Greece. Luckily for him they were both in board shorts, not the swimwear Magnus was originally planning to wear, which would have scarred Jace for life.

Alec's new found love for television made Magnus really jealous as the boy would lie, stomach down, on the couch with Chairman Meow sitting in the dip of his back and Magnus was left alone to sulk and take the photo in the single person armchair. He should not have introduced T.V to Alec.

Alec had proven to be a really good cook on a few occasions, which was a surprise for Magnus because even he had tried Izzy's 'food', so he bought Alec a simple blue apron that said "Kiss the Cook" and Magnus took that instruction seriously every time Alec was making dinner.

Magnus bought a new lipstick for an upcoming party and insisted he wanted to try it on Alec; Alec absolutely refused to have any kind of make-up put on him. But that's not exactly what the warlock meant. Before he knew it the boy's face was covered in lipstick kisses. He was so red in the photo and he looked like he had measles, or rather Magnus-itis they later joked.

A series of those microscopic photo-booth photos that Alec didn't understand the point of, but Magnus dragged him inside one anyway. There was one where Alec's face looked so shocked, his blue eyes ridiculously wide, because Magnus' covert hands slipped into some very private areas. The others were the typical kissing and face pulling ones.

Magnus' iPhone wallpaper: A waist-up photo of Alec with Magnus' protective arms around him and Alec, for once, not blushing but grinning happily.

A quite night shared together in Magnus' huge, deep bath. Magnus posed with a wine glass and a fluff of bubbles in his hair.

Magnus was surprised to come home from a bad day with the apartment practically ablaze by millions of tea lights. Alec had dinner covered and they lay lazily on the couch for God knows how long, but before they had to be extinguished he saved a photo of it on his phone.

Chairman Meow hiding in one of Alec's boots. He couldn't believe that the cat managed to get in there. But Magnus argued that Alec's feet were so huge he could fit several Chairman Meow's in his shoes. And you know what they say about big feet…

**So? I hope it made up for my disappearance. I seriously only got better a week ago, the whole time I sounded like a cross between a boy whose voice was cracking and a chain smoker. It was high pitched then super deep. Hahaha. This week and last week I, for some reason, magically got all this homework, it's horrible, and I have University preferences to make, otherwise, this would have been updated much sooner!  
All the Max feels in the chapter, I made myself a bit sad.  
Reviews are really appreciated, and don't forget you can give me suggestions :) I hope you haven't given up on me. Mistakes are my own.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I****'m not going to bore you with explanations and excuses for why this is so late, it's just the same every time.** **Thanks so much to everyone's lovely reviews and favourites for the last chapter. Happy reading!**

Magnus wearing shorts, that were a combination of neon colours, doing a cartwheel across the sand of a secluded beach, the setting sun beaming behind him into the shot.

The soles of Alec's very pale feet, which were thrust toward the line of the camera in hope that they covered his face.

Jace picking Clary up against her will. He was grinning wickedly and she was squirming to get out of his arms.

When Max was only a toddler Izzy took all of her stuffed animals and covered him with them. She gave the photo to Maryse with a triumphant "Spot the baby!"

Magnus advertising all the Italian shoes beside him in a photo they sent to Izzy while they were away. They later got the reply "I will kill you" followed by "Buy your favourite future sister-in-law a pair xoxo"

A series of photos from Magnus' collection. He took them while he was lying on the bed and Alec was coming back from a night of Shadowhunting. They all show Alec in different stages of undress as he got ready for sleep, the final one was a close up of Alec as he climbed onto the bed to remove the camera from Magnus' hands

Clary and Izzy leaning in to press kisses on either side of Magnus's face. He was pulling a silly face, dropping his mouth into an 'O'.

Alec would never believe Magnus when he told him that he was a "creative sleeper" until Magnus showed a picture of him with his feet on the pillows and his head almost hanging off the bed, even though he distinctly remembered falling asleep beside Magnus that night.

Max perched high on Alec's shoulders and Isabelle on Jace's. Izzy and Max had their hands locked trying to push the other off.

Alec smiling with a mouth full of marshmallows, his cheeks completely filled out and some of the powder staining his lips.

Magnus complained one night about never having won anything in his life, Alec doubted that highly (High Warlock must count as winning something?) but nevertheless he presented Magnus with a trophy, "World's Best Boyfriend", which Magnus was more than happy to pose with.

Izzy and Clary exposing their tongues, which were colourful as a result of the large cocktails they were drinking.

Alec in the middle of bending down when Magnus snuck up behind him; covertly hovering his hands on either side of the boy's waist, posing by thrusting his own hips forward in a really inappropriate shot that Izzy took because Magnus had asked.

Magnus lying in a hammock, reading. It hung on the porch of their villa, only metres away from the lapping shoreline.

Alec was looking a little bleary from sleep, barely looking at the camera because he wasn't even sure why the photo was being taken. He didn't find out til later that he spent most of the morning with "I Love Magnus" written on his forehead.

Magnus lying down with his arms bent behind his head, sun-baking, and Alec was on his back too, his head resting on Magnus' chest, holding a book up so he could read and be shaded from the sun simultaneously.

The complementing bath photo: with Alec's pale chest and burning cheeks visible. There was also a little glimpse of Magnus' toes at the Shadowhunter's ribcage, the probable cause of his blush.

Alec grinning excitedly on a quad bike before another, more adventurous type of Safari.

Clary took this photo and sent it to the gang. Jace was making a quick escape while a small duck was waddling and flapping its wings behind him. Later he told everyone that he was not "running away" he was already running and the duck was just 'following'.

Jace and Izzy laughing together despite what looked like Izzy delivering a punch to Jace's shoulder.

Before he got introduced to all the Shadowhunter training Alec wanted to be a fireman and he was so excited when Hodge spoiled him with his very own tiny uniform. The picture shows him sitting cross-legged and looking up but the helmet was too big and fell over his eyes.

The Lightwoods were hosting a dinner and Max was wearing his first suit. Alec stood happily behind him, the two looking very similar, and Max had a sullen expression, wanting to read than pose in a "monkey suit".

Magnus and Alec leaning on the counter-top in the Institute's kitchen together, their shoulders touching as the waited for dinner to be ready (thankfully Maryse was cooking). Magnus had his eyes closed and head partially down in laughter because of something Alec had said while the Shadowhunter was smiling, his blue eyes sparkling.

Alec sitting on Magnus's lap at a party because of the "lack of chairs" only he was sitting as one would if they were facing the back of the chair, so now he was facing Magnus, with his arms around his neck and they were sharing heated looks.

**I know I don't deserve it, but please review! :)  
Is asking for 7 bad?  
On a side note, I have to say, some of these progressively sounded dirtier and dirtier as I went and I had to stop myself from going too far.  
****Really hoped it made up for such a long absence!**  



	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I hope you all haven't forgotten me due to my latest fantastic disappearance. It's just** **that ****the final exams for Years 12s are here and I have been studying like a mad-woman, lets pray it pays off.  
Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter! My gosh, you guys made me so happy, it was such a pick me up for all the crap I was dealing with then. Love you all, enjoy. **

Simon with his arm around Izzy's shoulders and his glasses a little skewed, she, on this rare occasion, was blushing a lot like her brother.

Alec received a photo message of a bottle of chocolate sauce, handcuffs and strawberries with the subject "Waiting" above it. He blushed during the entire Clave meeting.

Christmas dinner with the Lightwoods – Jace making over exaggerated arm movements while trying to explain his latest hunt, Clary and Simon sharing eye rolls across the table, Izzy laughing next to Simon, Magnus staring up at Alec who stood up to insist he "killed the demon", Maryse at the head of the table smiling gently at the scene unfolding.

Alec waist-deep in steamy hot spring waters, a light flush on his cheeks due to the temperature. Magnus joined later to ensure that that night was one to remember.

Chairman Meow was always a troublemaker but when he scratched the living daylights out of Magnus' favourite slippers Alec though it would be best to break it to Magnus via picture message so he wouldn't be as mad at the innocent-looking cat with a piece of green fabric between its teeth.

Alec relaxing in a deck chair wearing board shorts trying to offer Magnus a sip of his tropical drink with umbrella and all, but he wasn't visible behind the camera.

Drunk Alec always puts a smile on Magnus' face, especially when he pulled a confused Izzy, Clary and Jace into a bear hug with a questionable manic grin.

They spend the afternoon in the park and Isabelle manages to construct a daisy tiara for her brother, put it on him and take a photo before he could react. His Shadowhunter reflexes were getting slack.

Alec was trying to take a photo of the London Eye but Magnus insisted on ruining them by jumping in front of the lens, his sparkly outfit and crown of spikes obstructing any view of the sight.

Young Alec pulling an equally young Izzy's braids. What the photo didn't show was the massive bruise Alec got on the side of his head when Izzy turned around and gave him a piece of her mind.

Simon and Clary laughing hysterically at the bewildered look on Jace's face. Sometimes Shadowhunters couldn't keep up with mundie jokes.

Alec came back from a particularly long stay in Idris and Magnus had pulled him in his arms and lifted him up in a welcome home embrace, which Izzy caught.

Simon dressed up as a vampire, a more 'traditional' vampire and Izzy in a devils costume for Magnus' party.

Eight year old Alec and six year old Izzy sitting on a park bench, their legs sticking out because they weren't long enough to reach the end.

A map that Magnus had taken the liberty of improving, featuring stick drawings of Alec and himself over the Louvre, a dotted line connecting that to the Eiffel Tower and several other locations and finally to the street their hotel was on with the declaration "Where the entire day will be forgotten, replaced by screams of pleasure."

Magnus and Alec laughing, both with birthday cake smeared on their face and Magnus holding the piece that started the fight.

Alec feeding the ducks in Central Park. Jace noticeably absent.

Magnus giving the camera, or rather Alec behind the camera a 'come-hither' look, accompanied with an inviting curve of his index finger.

Alec leaning forward from his sitting position in the grass with a small flower in his hand. A shy smile playing on his lips, obviously deliberating if he should've given the flower to Magnus or not.

Another club shot. Magnus always seemed ready when there was a camera around, posing perfectly with a sexy look to the camera and Alec... well he looked lost.

Despite both agreeing to not get anymore pets, Alec would always send Magnus photos of himself with dogs from pet stores he'd pass pressed to the side of his face, both giving the warlock sad faces.

Magnus looking really pissed because Alec took a photo of him with his wet hair wrapped in a towel.

Alec's backside in full view as he leaned over the pool table to execute his shot. Magnus ensured to take a sneaky photo. It was definitely worth getting his butt kicked by the skilled Shadowhunter so he could check him out the entire time.

Chairman Meow licking Magnus' face while he slept.

**Argh, there you go! Please review, even though I, again, am quite sure I don't deserve it. Mistakes are my own.  
Once these exams are over... in about two weeks I really, really, really hope to maybe start a multi-chapter story that's been messing around in my head for half the year, but I don't want to make promises since I evidently don't keep them, also, I'll probably chicken out since I don't think I'll do a good job.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Back finally, it took so long to get another out, but I've been working on a new multi-chapter fic and will hopefully get it out this week :)  
At the risk of being attacked by those of us who don't like premature celebrations I gave this chapter a holiday theme! Even if it is about 13 or 12 days until Christmas. I have an image of that gif from 'Community' "Please! Ma'am, it's Christmas!" "IT'S DECEMBER 10!" So... don't do that to me ahhahaha.  
Anyway, enjoy! And thank you so much to everyone from last chapter. I think I got back to all of you. :)**

Jace _wearing_ candy canes. Some were hooked onto his ears and there were the miniature ones tied with ribbons to locks of his hair. One final candy cane was balanced between his nose and mouth as he pulled a pouty face to hold it. It was Clary's masterpiece.

The trunk of Alec's body wrapped entirely in tinsel; in the photo he wore a stunned expression.

Chairman Meow sporting tiny little mittens on each paw. He was sitting on a chair with teeth around one mitten, trying to get it off.

Izzy and Clary wearing Mrs Claus costumes for a party. Jace and Simon were gawking too much at how much leg was visible. To her credit, Clary looked at bit uncomfortable with the shortness of the outfit but she smiled anyway.

Simon and Magnus in the middle of pulling either sides of a bonbon at a shared Christmas dinner at Magnus' apartment.

Alec, asleep, with a flashing Rudolph nose on that Magnus had put there before he took the photo. Thankfully, Alec did not wake up.

Two Christmas baubles with 'Alec' and 'Magnus' written on them. They were a new addition to Magnus' tree this year and they sat side by side.

Chairman and Alec both wearing reindeer antlers and gazing at the camera for Magnus.

A snowy wonderland in the background with Alec and Magnus close together, laughing. Magnus had his beanie pulled down over his eyes as a result of Alec's swift fingers.

Magnus' heartbroken face as he held black coal in both hands. Alec had put extra effort into procuring some for the occasion. He gave Magnus' real present soon after – he couldn't handle that sad face for long.

The Chairman hiding in a Santa hat. His eyes gleaming.

Magnus had transformed their bedroom for the holiday season with hundreds of twinkling Christmas lights scattered across the ceiling and skirting. It was magical.

Izzy and Simon kissing under the mistletoe that Magnus purposely put out in the hope of catch Alec there.

The Lightwood-Bane Christmas tree. Decorated with excessive amounts of tinsel, star and angel ornaments, loads of colourful baubles and presents piled underneath all of it.

Alec wearing a horrific holiday sweater. It had a weird combination of reindeer and trees and clouds. However, he was still smiling because Magnus got it for him as a joke to add to his sweater collection.

Magnus in a Santa outfit. Although, Alec didn't think the jolly man wore such _tight_ clothes.

Magnus and Alec sharing a bottle of wine in front of the decorated fireplace, it was followed by some serious holiday love making.

Alec pulling down the fake white beard Magnus had put on for a different photo to kiss him on the mouth.

Christmas night with Jace, Simon, Clary and Izzy at Magnus' apartment. They had all spent the morning separately, having their own celebrations. For the group photo, Jace had stripped off his shirt and lay length-wise in front of everyone's feet, Izzy stepped her foot lightly on him in a conquering stance, Clary smiled at the camera and Simon held on to Izzy. Despite the silliness going on in the photo, everyone was looking at the camera, but Magnus and Alec ruined that pattern because they were too busy kissing.

Alec with the curve of a candy cane between his teeth, smiling with Magnus latched onto the straight end with his teeth, giving Alec a fake grizzly look.

The couple rugged up in coats, scarfs, beanies and gloves, ice-skating. Alec was holding on to Magnus' waist from behind.

Alec sitting in between Magnus' legs. The warlock's arms were hugging him to him. They both had Santa hats on, although, Alec's was lopsided. The main feature of the photo was the couple's feet that were the closest part to the camera. Each of them wore little green elf shoes.

Across Magnus' mantelpiece hung four Christmas stockings. One for Magnus, one for Alec, a tiny one for the Chairman and another for Magnus.

**Tell me your thoughts! I'd love to know! Quite a few of them were short, this may have been the shortest chapter I have put up but it still might get you into the Malec Christmas spirit! :P Mistakes are my own, hopefully there are few.  
Also! The Bane Chronicles. Errhmegerd**. **How did you guys react? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo! It's been a long time for this fic to be updated. And it's about time! Geez, the last time was for Christmas... we are way passed that now. I feel bad about not updating 'Completely Incomplete' for a little while now, but it's on its way to being updated soon, so look out for that!  
Happy reading.**

Alec and Jace perched on the highest branches of a tree that used to sway out the front of the Institute. Izzy was stranded at the bottom, her still short legs unable to reach the foot holes her brothers used. Alec poked his tongue out at her - glad to have a place to be with Jace alone.

Magnus swinging carelessly around a lamp post in Paris at night time. The glittering lights of other posts and open windows looked like stars behind him.

A close up of Alec on the beach, only part of his bare shoulder and the side of his face was visible. Magnus jumped into the open space to the side of Alec to make it in the photo with a silly face before pouncing on onto Alec once the photo was taken.

Izzy, Jace and Alec covered head to toe in mud. Izzy wasn't too thrilled since it was the boys who had gotten her in the messy state - she glared daggers at their laughing frames.

Magnus and Alec's feet tangled up together in the sheets with the morning sun shining through the window after a night spent not exactly sleeping.

Jace had scooped Clary up unexpectedly, kissed her and was now holding her upside down. Her fiery red hair spilling towards the ground as she clung to him for dear life, but she was more than safe in his capable grip.

Magnus covering most of his face except his alluring cats eyes with an intricate fan that had floral decorations. His eyes were narrowed suggestively to the camera.

Alec fast asleep, the whole length of his body taking up an entire couch in the Institute library, half of his face was mashed into a pillow and Max was lying on top of him, sleeping as well. His book long forgotten on the floor where it fell when he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Izzy and Magnus wrapped together in a bright pink feather boa. No one knew whether it was Izzy's or Magnus' but no one really wanted to ask - all were worried about the answer.

Magnus surprised kissed Alec, but it ended with Alec losing his balance and crashing to the floor. The warlock was not deterred by this new position. He straddled his fallen boyfriend and bent down to continue what he had started.

Ten year old Izzy with Max's stickers all over her face because Alec stole them from his younger brother and planted them on her while she took a nap.

Alec holding up a tiny Max (who was yet to learn how to walk) into a standing up position by grasping his little fists above his head and encouraging him to make his first steps. The looked almost the same positioned like that, but more importantly they looked like brothers.

Magnus with the camera at close range, smiling knowingly. Alec was on Magnus' left side, his blue eyes trained forward, not bothering to look at Magnus as he was biting his boyfriend's ear.

After a rather ordinary game of Scrabble ended up with the board flung across the room and the pieces scattered all over the apartment - they were literally finding letters in the strangest places - Magnus found "I love you" written in the pieces on the coffee table. He decided Scrabble wasn't such a horrible game after all.

It may have been incredibly childish or a really 'teenage' thing to do, but when Alec unsheathed one of his many concealed blades and carved "A.L + M.B" into a giant oak tree while they were taking a walk through Central Park in the evening, Magnus absolutely loved it. It was going to stay saved on his phone forever.

Clary and Izzy with large bubble gum balloons obscuring their faces, Simon, who was next to them, was also posing for the shot but his burst before it was taken and there was pieces of sticky bits on his nose, cheeks and hair.

Magnus toying with a straw from his drink between his teeth watching Alec with a decidedly evil smirk. The other boy was a little ways away from the warlock sitting at the bar quietly sipping his own drink. Jace was in the middle rolling his eyes at the two of them, wishing they'd get a room already instead of politely refraining from attacking each other during his birthday party.

Max laughing, his glasses slipping from his nose, sitting in the gap of Izzy's crossed legs. Her arms were wrapped around him - she was most likely tickling the younger boy.

Magnus proudly standing in front of a sign that clearly read: "Do not take any photos."

Jace wearing a pair of those over-sized novelty sunglasses, they perched precariously on the bridge of his nose. Clary was also wearing on of them, but the shot was too close up for her to be in it. The only evident of being there was a small section of the top of her head.

Alec with the back of his knees hooked around a horizontal training pole, hanging upside down. Part of his shirt was falling down to reveal his firm stomach. Magnus was there for another one of Alec's training sessions, he had his hand placed on the exposed area of skin and was kissing the dangling boy.

Alec making a face after trying the drink Magnus had ordered for him at a bar. That was the last time he got the warlock to do that.

**I love hearing your thoughts, please take the time to shoot a review!  
****Mistakes are my own. Hopefully the next installment will not be such a long wait. I was thinking of a Valentine's Day themed chapter, but I wonder if I'm already too late?  
Toodles. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So I also finally uploaded this one as well. I know, it took me long enough. And sorry, it is not a Valentine's Day themed one, even though many of you said I should do one. I'll get around to it eventually (even though it is well and truly past Valentine's Day, but I feel like a prick).  
****We are coming to a close with these little photos. Maybe one or two more and it'll be complete! :)  
Thank you for all the reviews and favourites from the last set.  
****Enjoy.**

Magnus sitting on a swing set in a public playground. There were orange and yellow leaves tumbling across the shot at his feet and he had Alec by the waist, pulling him down to sit on his legs. Alec was leaning forward, trying to defy Magnus but laughing nonetheless.

Simon balancing a fogged spoon on the tip of his nose with Izzy sitting next to him, laughing, ready to swat him so his little trick would fail.

Alec making a ridiculous face in a photo with him and Magnus. It would otherwise have been a nice shot of the couple, but Alec insisted it was because of Magnus being _handsy_ in inappropriate places. That could possibly explain the knowing smile on the warlock's face.

Magnus holding up Chairman Meow from under his little arms and holding him close to his face for what was meant to be an Eskimo kiss but the cat turned his face away stubbornly.

Izzy and Magnus looking seriously at the camera standing back to back with their hands clasped close to their chests in the form of a gun.

Growing up, Izzy always preferred having long hair. It was good for flicking during a dramatic exit, or whacking her stupid brothers in the face with. She knew Simon disliked having her hair in his face, so, naturally, she knocked him to the ground and let her hair fall down into his face so he was smothered by her black locks.

Max and cats were so ridiculously similar. Jace found Church and him wrapped up together underneath Hodge's office desk because the window behind it allowed sunlight to pour warmly onto the floor there.

Jace and Izzy with brightly coloured party horns at New Years Eve, sounding them directly at Alec.

Magnus posing dramatically like a damsel in distress with an arm around Alec's neck while he dangled backwards and the back of his free hand pressed against his forehead as he pretended to swoon.

A surprisingly civil shot of all the boys together. No one was making stupid faces or trying to make someone else look ridiculous. Jace and Alec stood next to each other and Simon was in between Magnus and Alec.

Too much fun with a silly string spray can left Magnus and Alec laughing but covered head to toe in the stuff.

Jace cracked every single glow stick in a packet until they were all leaking and successfully smeared Alec with the substance, who figured it was Jace just being an idiot. But when Magnus got home later that night to find Alec frantically scrubbing his arm because he wouldn't stop glowing, he had to have a photo.

Alec and Magnus sharing a large rainbow lollipop, half of it already covered their faces, but Magnus' coy glance was still in view.

A side long view of Magnus tipping the pink cowboy hat on his head down, grinning mischievously and winking to the camera.

Jace with a burger the size of a regular dinner plate in front of him. There was a manic gleam in his eyes as he evaluated his meal. In the end he managed to finish it, but he was sick for the next four days.

Magnus and Alec sitting on a set of stairs, knees close up to their chins. Alec had a hand on Magnus' knee and Magnus was in the beginnings of pulling Alec backwards so he could climb on him.

Clary and Izzy drawing two halves of a love heart in the glow of party sparklers.

Alec and Max sitting back to back on the floor in the library. They mirrored each other perfectly, both with their knees bent slightly and a book sitting there.

Magnus and Izzy wearing matching onesies attempting to strike a pose to make their current state of dress acceptable.

The couple in the middle of enjoying spaghetti Lady and the Tramp style even though Alec had no idea what was the point of it all, he just appreciated being able to kiss Magnus in the end.

Jace wearing a pair of those glasses with the springy googly eyes trying to deliver a kiss to Clary who was laughing too much to wiggle out of his grasp.

Izzy sitting triumphantly on Alec's back after absolutely annihilating him in a quick sparring match. Too tired, Alec was content to lie there.

Simon and Clary smiling cheerily at the camera with Clary mock pushing the other boy. Behind them, unaware that a photo was being taken, stood Magnus and Alec, they were facing each other, Alec's face more clearly seen. Magnus had his hands on Alec's hips and they were simply looking genuinely happy.

**As always, tell me your favourites! :) Shoot a review.  
****Mistakes are my own.**


End file.
